michelle and nico hmmm
by irishrose523
Summary: two best friends michelle and rain run into nico and percy relly bad at summiries so ya
1. Chapter 1

Michelle's POV:

Hi I'm Michael I go to carver high school in a little town in the middle of Texas. Unlike most kids though I have ADHD and dyslexia. I have a select group of friends that are like me. 1 and my first in command is rain we both like to where black and purple. The only reason are mom's can tell us apart are our eyes Rain has beautiful sea green eyes I on the other hand I have that are a mix of blue and green and if I have a strong emotion then people swear that lightning flashes in them weird rite. Are parents joke that we are joined at the hip most of the time. The best part is though that we where born on the same day and that day is today May turn fourteen

Nicos' POV

Why do I haft to do it and with Percy no thank you "because your two are the most qualified" said Chiron. Besides how much trouble could two girls be.

-time lapse-

Michelle's POV

"What the Hades did you do to him" said freaky stalker boy. Isn't it obvious I kicked him where it hurts. And besides I wouldn't haft to if he would left rain alone. "this is not a laughing matter you hurt my best friend" said stalker boy as he walked toward me. I never said it was. Then she appeared out of the blue Jane Jonson the pretest girl in the school. Stalker boy didn't seem to notice he was to concentrated on me that really made her mad. "You will do well to head my warning son of Hades" said Jane in a voice that grated my ears. He turned white at he then turned around to face Jane.

Nicos' POV

Oh shit Percy wake up we haft to get these two to camp and now I yelled. Shit, this two must be big to attract an empusa. Finally, I thought as Percy got off his but. It was only when she turned to dust and we where on the plane to camp that I started relaxing.

Michelles' POV

Holy cow Rain and I are demigods I let the news sink in. I sat back and relaxed a little and let the news sink in as luck would have it I had to sit next to stalker boy who's name was apparently Nico. When we got to camp it was almost time for dinner. We met a man in a wheel chair that told us that Percy would be showing Rain around but, I guess it was ok since she was drooling all over him I on the other hand got stuck with Nico. They took us strait to the dining hall where Chiron galloped in (apparently he is a centaur but does any body tell me any thing NO) and told us to throw some food into the pillar of fire and pray a little prayer. After that was done, we went on to the stage every one gasped and where looking just over our heads so we looked up to. Above Rains head there was a trident and above my head, there was a lightning bolt. Chiron did his own little gasp and held up our hand "behold Michael daughter of Zeus controller of lightening, behold Rain daughter of Poseidon controller of the sea's." The plaza erupted in cheers except four Percy and Nico they both looked at each other than back at us .

What happens next I don't know what happens between Percy and Rain what about Nico and Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO rite girls

Rain: rite

Michael: rite


	2. second chapter

OK SO WHERE WAS I AH YES WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN NICO AND MICHELLE WHAT ABOUT Rain and Percy.

Michelle POV

"Who what tuff luck Rain Percy is your brother I'm sorry" I said to a very disgusted looking Rain. Why does the Zeus cabin happen to be right next to the Hatie's cabin? Oh wait I know it's some cruel hideous trick of fate; put me right next to the freaky stalker boy Nico. Rain though has moved on to one of the HOT Stoll brothers I can't remember witch one though. Nico and Percy kept looking worriedly in my direction then after fighting they would huff and puff going in opposite directions. When the conch signaled it was time for lunch I hurriedly found Rain ran towards the pavilion we sat down at the Zeus table and ate. There where whispers about us sitting at the same table, but as they had learned at breakfast ask one of us two sit with our own table they would have two very pissed off daughters of the big three poor Chiron is still in the infirmary with a broken arm . Who new water was such a good conductor.

I was in the arena with Percy trying to find the rite sword for me when guess who oh rite stalker boy walked in. He gives me a questioning glace then digs into the pile of swords and throws one to me. IT WAS PERFECT. It fit all of the crevasses of my hand just rite. After beating Percy about five times he gave up and asked Nico to challenge me. I gave a smile that said * I'll have you pined in five seconds*. All he said was "bring it on". WE circled each other in the end we were both sweaty and hot, he was sitting on me with his sword pointed at my neck. He leant down and whispered in my ear "I win".


	3. Chapter 3

**Irishrose523: I do not own pjo or anything from those story's . sorry for not updating so long blame it on school I love my sis Fangyrl **

"I win" said Neko.

Michelle pov

I just layed there on the ground with a dazed exasperation on my face as Nico got off of me. He offered a hand up, but I just looked at it then helped myself up. Rain came over a heartbeat later and walloped Nico on the back saying "congratulations that is the first time anyone has beaten Michelle in a fight in a long time."

Thisisatimelapsesogetoverit.

Later that day Chiron trotted over to my table during lunch and said that he would like to see Rain and I in the big house after we were finished eating. Something about the sad glint in his eyes told us that whatever he was going to tell us wasn't going to be good. Only didn't know how rite we were.

After we finished cleaning off our plates and handing them to the dryads we went to the Big House and into Chiron's office.

"I'm sorry girls but both of your mothers where killed last night when a bank robbery turned ugly." Rain broke down on the spot while I sat there emotionless then it hit me our mothers where really dead. I ran out of the Big House crying, running to the one place I thought I would never go. I burst into the hades cabin and ran into Nico. Crying and blubbering about what had happened, but Nico seemed to understand what I was saying and wrapped his arms around my waist. Soon I was lulled to a dark dreamless sleep in Nico arms.

**Omgs what happened I wonder hmm who is comforting rain right now ohh I now Conner.**

**Love all my fans. **

**Nico: help she is keeping me and a future guest star hostage**

**Irishrose523: now now nico you signed a contract along with our guest star now here have some more bacon .* stuffs nicos face with bacon***


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is going to have a song in it wish me luck. Disclaimer I don't own PJO.

Michelle POV

When I woke up I was in Nico's arms lying down on his bed. With a rush everything hit me my mother was dead. A new wave of tears flooded me. Nico instantly got up and started muttering words of comfort into my ear while gently rocking back and forth. I couldn't help feeling more relaxed, but as luck would have it Percy walked in eating one of his mother's infamous blue cookies saying "hey Nico you want some of my moms blue cookies." Yet again I began sobbing. Nico gave Percy a death glare before he started the entire process of calming me down again. After about five minutes of sobbing Nico got me calmed down enough to tell Percy to either go ask Rain or Chiron what was gone. Before Percy left I managed to ask him where Rain was. He said he thought he saw Conner taking her to the Hermes cabin. Before I could stop it a small smile found its way onto my face. Both of the guys looked at me quizzically before I told them that rain liked Conner a lot.

Thisisatimelapsesogetoverit

It was time fore dinner and Nico escorted me I met up with Rain at the Zeus table. "I can't believe there actually gone we don't have anyone to go home to during to school" Rain said.

I started singing a song that we both would always sing if we got mad sad or depressed.

Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor

i'm sorry but the party's over

cocaine nose and trendy clothes

gotta send her to rehab

she found out she has no soul,

but it really doesn't bother her

white trash queen, American dream

oh what a role model

throwing a fit, making a scene

like no tomorrow

Hollywood whore

passed out on the floor

can't take it no more

i'm sorry but the party's over

the talk of the town

is she's going down

i'm sorry but the party's over now

awake by noon, drunk by four

sucked up in the showbiz

your so lame, your such a bore

i wanna kick your teeth in

plastic smile to match your style

we can tell you got a face lift

your so vein, oh so vile

your a number one hit

Hollywood whore

passed out on the floor

can't take it no more

i'm sorry but the party's over

the talk of the town,

is she's going down

i'm sorry but the party's over

the cameras are gone

and nobody screams

she couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame

her friends are all gone,

she's going insane

she'll never survive without the money and fame

it's all going down the drain..

Hollywood whore

passed out on the floor

i'm sorry but the party's over

the talk of the town,

is she's going down

i'm sorry but that party's over

Hollywood whore

passed out on the floor

i'm sorry but the party's over

the talk of the town,

is she's going down

i'm sorry but that party's over

wake up, the party's over

wake up, the party's over

wake up, the party's over

wake up, the party's over now

when we finished singing we noticed that we were on top of the table with everyone staring except four Conner and Nico who were holding there I pods so we had music to sing to we blushed an hopped down only to find that Travis had videotaped the entire thing. When someone pointed behind us we turned around to see a very pissed looking Zeus and Poseidon

along with Apollo, Ares, ( who by the way where looking appreciative of our choice of music) Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite.

So what do you think please no flames. Sorry this chapter was so long an fore those of you who don't know what this songs name is it's Hollywood hour by papa roach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey irishhart523 here just going to say that this is a song flick and I do not own PJO or Katy Perry's California girls.**

Rain POV:

I saw my father and lord Zeus looking very pissed at us.

"What did we do wrong" asked Michelle. I was thinking the same thing and why did they look so mad. Dad gave us an exasperated look that said you should know.

"Well Artemis was on her way here to try and recruit my lovely daughter, when Apollo caught sight of some of Aphrodite's daughters who joined the hunt and stepped out of his way to try and get one of them to quit the hunt and go on a date with him ." Zeus said matter of factly.

"Well Daddy it seems to me that its not our fault that Apollo is such a big flirt, and no I'm sorry but my heart already belongs to someone and I could never leave Rain here on her own." Said Michelle to a confused looking Zeus (I don't think that Zeus has ever been called that before  
), a very ashamed looking Apollo, and a thoughtful looking Artemis.

I stopped her thinking before a plan could start. "Sorry Artemis my heart has also been captured by a boy I new at my old school." She looked kind of pained but said it was quite all rite.

Getting strait to the point as always Michelle said "hey before we get to off subject what is Apollo's punishment I'm pretty sure Artemis want's to doll out the punishment." At that comment Artemis looked evilly at Apollo who was hiding behind Michelle.

Artemis said "Oh yes I would Apollo is going to be Dionysus's companion for a year."

With that they were all gone except for Apollo who looked around as if it was worth it. All of the Aphrodite girls swarmed him in a mob.

I blinked as I saw him disappear than reaper next to Michelle and I. When he looked appreciatively at Michelle he was zapped in the butt like Zeus was telling him that she was off-limits.

Thisisatimelapsesogetoverit.

We were at the camp fire when all of the Aphrodite girls got us and toed us on stage for a song we all new by heart.

[Snoop Dogg]

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

[Katy Perry - Verse 1]

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be somethin' in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)

The boys

Break their necks

Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]

Aphrodite girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh oh oooooh

Aphrodite girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

Westcoast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Verse 2]

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our Stilettos

We freak

In my Jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]

Aphrodite girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh oh oooooh

Aphrodite gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

Westcoast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh oh oooooh

[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]

Toned, tanned

Fit and ready

Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy

Wild, wild Westcoast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones

I mean like she's the one

Kiss her

Touch her

Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak

She drives a Jeep

and lives on the beach

I'm okay

I won't play

I love the Bay

Just like I love L.A.

Venice Beach

And Palm Springs

Summertime is everything

Homeboys

Hangin' out

All that ass

Hangin' out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis

No weenies

Just a king

And a queen-ie

Katy my lady

(Yeah)

You're lookin'here baby

(Uh huh)

I'm all up on you

'Cause you representin' Aphrodite

(Ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry - Chorus]

Aphrodite gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh oh oooooh

Aphrodite gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

Westcoast represent

(Westcoast, Westcoast)

Now put your hands up

Oooooh oh oooooh

Snoop Dogg:

(Aphorditee Aphroditee)

Aphrodite girls man

I wish they all could be

California girls

(Aphrodite) (ha ha ha ha ha)

I really wish

You all could be

Aphrodite girls

(Aphroditee, girls)

When we finished Apollo and basically the whole of the male population at camp where staring at us, ya we were that good and sometime during the song Aphrodite poofed us in to daisy dukes with our bikinis on top. Mine was lime green of coarse and Michelle's was back with a chain that tied around she looked at the ground embarrassed by the fact that both Nico and Apollo where staring at her madly. Only when we looked up did we see that the boy who had captured my heart from the very first time we met had seen the entire thing and was staring at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

**Hey irishhart523 here who is the new guy I wonder and what does Aphrodite haft to say about this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey irishhart523 here, just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner **

**Nico: you got that rite **

**Me: (whips out flame thrower) what did you say **

**Nico: nothing (starts running for life)**

**Percy: yah that rite run Nico**

**Me: what did you say do you want some of this (starts chasing Percy)**

**Richard: irishrose523 dose not own PJO our girlfriend by Avril Levine.**

Michelle POV:

I looked up when Rain jabbed me in the ribs. I don't know how Aphrodite did it but sometime during the song she poofed us into daisy dukes with our bikinis on top, and now both Nico and Apollo where staring at me like I was a prize to be one. Ok off topic stupid adhd. Where was I oh yes looking up I saw none other than Richard. Oh my gods he must have come in during the song. Rain and him have been falling in love ever since third grade. Apollo finally took his attention off of me to look at Richard he snapped his fingers and the sun chariot appeared over his head he was in Apollo cabin of course.

"excuse me Apollo can I sing a song and get a guitar please" I said. Apollo got a funny look on his face then nodded his head like he new what I was going to do. Aphrodite appeared next to me and wisperd in my ear "hey I love your idea if I didn't know any better I would have guessed you as one of my daughters." Coming from Aphrodite that was a huge compliment. She smirked evilly before poofing Richard and Rain together at the last minute and popping out.

**[Chorus]**

**(Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I pointed at Richard.**

**I dont like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know who could be your girlfriend**

**I pointed at Rain.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**I know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**she want to be your girlfriend**

**[Verse 1]**

**You****鈥****檙****e so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You****鈥****檙****e so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You****鈥****檙****e so addictive**

**Don****鈥檛****you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**

**Don****鈥檛****pretend I think you know I****鈥****檓****damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I****鈥****檓****the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I****鈥****檓****right**

**[Bridge:]**

**She****鈥****檚****like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that****鈥****檚****what everyone****鈥****檚****talking about!**

**[Chorus:]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don****鈥檛****like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**she could be your girlfriend**

**I pointed at Rain again who was looking at me like she could pumble me at any second.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like her**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it****鈥****檚****not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**she wants to be your girlfriend**

**[Verse 2]**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at her**

**And even when you look away I know you think of her**

**I know you talk about her all the time again and again (again, again, again)**

**So come over here, tell her what she wants to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don****鈥檛****want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don****鈥檛****like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**she could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it****鈥****檚****not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**She want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you****鈥****檒****l be wrapped around my finger**

**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There****鈥****檚****no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She****鈥****檚****so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

**[repeat]**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don****鈥檛****like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**she could be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like her**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it****鈥****檚****not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!)**

When I finished everyone was practically screaming at Richard and Rain to get together. When they finally caved and started making out I was the first to scream Apollo was the first to congratulate me on my feet then said that he had do go make out with some minor goddess or something so I let him go. When Nico came up I dragged him to his cabin and…


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I do not own PJO are you going to kiss me or not by Thompson square or gunpowder and led by Miranda Lambert.**

Nico POV:

Michelle led me to my cabin and plopped down on my bed. I cautiously sat down beside her she started humming a song under her breath. When she gave me a sideways glance she started singing louder and louder.

(We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof

Talkin' bout everything under the moon

With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume

All I could think about was my next move

Oh, but you were so shy and so was I

Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe

When you smiled and said to me...

Are you gonna kiss me or not

Are we gonna do this or what

I think you know I like you a lot

But you're 'bout to miss your shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not

It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had

Except for that long one after that

And I knew if I wanted this thing to last

Sooner or later I'd have to ask

For your hand

So I took a chance

Bought a wedding band

And I got down on one knee

And you smiled and said to me

Are you gonna kiss me or not

Are we gonna do this or what

I think you know I love you a lot

I think we've got a real good shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June

From the wedding cake to the honeymoon

And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle

When the preacher man said say I Do

I did, and you did, too

Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile

And I said...

Are you gonna kiss me or not

Are we gonna do this or what

Look at all the love that we've got

And it ain't never gonna stop

Are you gonna kiss me or not

Yeah baby I love you a lot

I really think we've got a shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not)

I was stunned I think she just asked me out. I thought to myself. She looked at me expectantly so I leaned over and kissed her.

Michelle POV:

He kissed me. Oh my gods Nico di Angelo just kissed me.

Well kiss him back!

Aphrodite is that you?

Yes now KISS THAT BOY!

OK Ok I'm kissing him oh that's good I rely like that.

We finally broke apart when we heard someone clear there throat it was Percy.

"hey Michelle Apollo wants you to sing during breakfast he's telling everyone to come to breakfast" Percy said.

I blushed madly at being caught "thanks perc ill be there."

After Percy left I told Nico by and went to my cabin to find none other than Aphrodite. I paled and stuttered " m my lady if I may be so bold to ask what are you doing."

"Oh nothing I just need to make you look presentable for tomorrow" The goddess said.

"say what are you saying where going to have a slumber party?"

A bright hot pink light bulb popped over her head.

"Well that's not what I originally planned but yes we will do that ill get Athena, Artemis, Hecate, Hestia"

"On one condition Rain gets to come" I said.

"is that all I thought you where going to say something like no make overs what so ever."

"I didn't know you could say that I take it back I want the other option" I said

"to late" she said and popped out as Rain popped in.

"What the heck" she gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged and told we were having a sleepover with a bunch of goddesses. She stared at me in disbelief until the goddesses popped in.

Thisisatimelapsesogetoverit.

It was almost time for breakfast ( Athena woke us up all early being the way she was while Aphrodite grumbled something along the lines of even goddesses need their beauty sleep) everyone looked at me expectantly. "all right everyone knows what where going to do rite."

Everyone nodded in agreement. We stormed the stage in the pavilion everyone giving us second looks because we were with the major goddesses.

County road 233, under my feet

Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me

I've got two miles till, he makes bail

And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight, well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of

Gunpowder and lead

Well it's half past ten, another six pack in

And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind

He pulls in the drive, gravel flies

He don't know what's waitin' here this time

Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of

Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger

He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun

Wait by the door and light a cigarette

If he wants a fight well now he's got one

And he ain't seen me crazy yet

He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of

Gunpowder and,

Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead, yeah

The advantage to dancing with goddesses and your best friend is that the all know what moves you are thinking the moment you think them, sop everything went smoothly all of the guys including the male gods ( who had popped in during the beginning of the song) where staring at us we just smirked and walked off.

**So how did you like it if you want to hear how the sleep over went then I need at least five reviews**. **And not all by the same person that** **includes you to fangryl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I'm going to backtrack a little this is the slumber party, but I will only do this once. I did not get all of the reviews I wanted, but fangyrl would not stop pestering me at school. So hear you go.**

**Apollo: hehe I'm in this chapter.**

**Me: that's only because you led a panty/ suitcase raid while everyone was asleep.**

Michelle POV:

Holy cow Aphrodite popped in with twenty suitcases full of stuff that she absolutely couldn't leave without. Poor Ares popped in with about fifty more that his girlfriend had made him carry. Artemis and Athena where slightly better only bringing three but it was still too much. My poor cabin was stuffed to the brim with pink. Athena had the brilliant idea to have Hecate make the cabin bigger on the inside. Hestia made the cabin brighter by popping in some torches that where cool to the touch but gave off a warm fuzzy feeling.

Once everyone was situated we gathered in the mane area. All of the goddesses changed into their teenage girl form and we started with make overs from Aphrodite. Artemis and Athena took a little convincing. Aphrodite was giddy because she didn't have to magically bind us to the chairs.

After that Hecate started a game of truth or dare here is how it went.

Hecate: "Artemis I dare you to go and kiss Apollo full on the mouth like you mean it." She smirked evilly. Athena looked scared so I volunteered to go with her to make Shure she didn't wimp out. When we popped in on Apollo he was reading some magazine. He looked up and said "hey sis." Artemis ran over to where he was and kissed him full on the limps we ran out on a very confused looking Apollo.

When we got back to my cabin everyone was on the ground in hysterics. Artemis thought for a moment then smiled. Hecate looked scared. "I dare you to go pee on the Ares cabins sacred boar head."

This time Athena volunteered to go with a sulking Hecate. Athena came back laughing her butt off a few minutes later. When she calmed down enough to tell us what happened she said "rite before Hecate was about to pee Ares popped in and said women I wouldn't do that if I were you Hecate being the person that she was went ahead and did it and is now being chased by Ares" everyone busted into a fit of laughter until a very pissed looking Hecate came into the room looking like a piece of charcoal. So that's how the rest of the night basically went. Artemis and Hecate going back and forth daring each other to do ridicules stuff. Everyone went with them on a different dare at least fifteen times. We all passed out from sheer exhaustion at one o' clock in the morning. Only to be woken up by a not so stealthy group of boys made out of Conner and Travis Stoll, Nico, Percy, and Apollo trying to raid our things.

We screamed so loud we woke up half of New York. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, and Chiron appeared out of nowhere. Zeus was the first one to speak "Why in hades are you screaming at this un godly hour."

Artemis was the first to regain her composition "just look at what their holding are under garments I want them gone now."

All of the gods and Chiron started to chase the boys. Once the guys where gone and we finally got Artemis calmed down it was three in the morning.

Rain had a brilliant idea. She said "Why don't we play karaoke." Everyone agreed but Athena reminded us that we only had time for one song, or we would haft to call on Morpheus to put us asleep.

Rain and I were deep in thought trying to figure out who got to sing. We were ripped out of our thoughts by Aphrodite's squeal. She said "I love that idea Athena we will have the girls sing one for us." We stood there shocked until Hestia urged us on saying "you might want to do this if you don't want to end up like Hecate," who was at the moment trying to use her magic to regrow her hair. We scampered over to the machine and quickly picked our favorite song.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

The goddesses looked at us like they were trying to figure out a book or something. We just stood there staring at each other. Until Athena looked away and a watch appeared out of nowhere, "oh my we must get to sleep right now unless you want Morpheus to put us to sleep and see these scraps of cloth Aphrodite put us in."

"There short shorts and a tight tank top is that so bad" she asked. Rain stepped in before we had a full blown fight on our hands.

"why don't we go to sleep I'm so tired what about you?"

All of the goddesses nodded their heads in agreement.

We all hit the sack and into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Well that was fun wasn't it boys?**

**Nico and Percy: "" (translation: help us where tied to to a chair with duct tape over our moths please help)**

**Me: Never mwahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey irishrose523 here just wanted to let you know I don't own anything except for Rain and Michelle**

Michelle POV:

After we said our goodbye's to the goddesses we heeded over to the Hermes cabin. We grabbed a three litter boodle of doctor pepper and heeded to the beach. Rain stopped by her cabin to grab a few drachma's and her stereo. See when Rain and I were little we would get a bunch of soda and get sugar high. Our mothers would run out of the house screaming for help. One time we got so hyped up that we accidently made the water faucets and electricity out lets act up the fire department was called and we were band from ever buying any soda's in the till we were eighteen. So anyways off topic we were at the beach finishing off the first boodle of pop when Nico, Percy, and Apollo came up with worried looks on their faces.

"One of the girls in the Hermes cabin saw what you to had and alerted Nico who in turn alerted Percy and I about what you to where planning to do" Apollo said.

We just looked at him it was already a lost cause. We started giggling as Carry Underwood's song Cowboy Casanova came on I turned it up and pulled Rain on to a particularly large rock and we started singing.

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease

You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You wanna get out but he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]

He's a good time cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

Looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again

'Cause I know where you been

And I know how it ends

You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe

But you won't be deceived

If you listen to me

And take my advice

.com/cowboy_casanova_lyrics_carrie_

(Chorus)

Run run away

Don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you want to hear

He'll break your heart

It's just a matter of time

But just remember

(Chorus)

Oh you better run for your life (2)

After we were finished all three of them were trying not to bust out laughing. Rain and I ended up trying to bounce on the rock and ended up falling. I fell on Nico and Rain fell on Apollo they both caught us with ease, but were Apollo put Rain down Nico just held me. I busted into a new fit of giggles. Nico suddenly turning the color of a tomato and set me down. Rain and I just kept laughing until we were rolling around on the flour. Suddenly Rain and had idea we gave each other knowing looks I started zapping Percy in the butt and Rain started wiping at Nico with her water whip after both Percy and Nico were gone it was Apollo's turn he turned white and started running but Rain and I where faster we cornered him with evil smiles on our faces.

"I say I think we should give Apollo a taste of his own medicine" Rain said. I just nodded and we combined our powers to send a charcoal Apollo back to Olympus as a present.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for not updating earlier school is a witch**

**anyway recap.**

**We sent a very crispy Apollo back t Olympus.**

**Michele: POV**

"Now that I look back on it we probably shouldn't have done that to Apollo." I said after Rain and I had come off our sugar rush.We where back at my cabin eating a snack. I looked over at rain her green eyes glinted mischievously. " I think it was just fine I finally got him to stop breathing down my neck. I have a plan but we need Aphrodite." she said.

" oh no,no,no we are not doing anything that involves-"i was cut off by the love goddess herself.

" anything that involves who dear?"

rain jumped to my aid nobody wants a pissed off love goddess on there hands.

"ah Aphrodite just the goddess we where looking for, we need your help on pranking all of the male gods and campers." she squealed " oh I'm so in what do you want to do." I drifted off while they where talking intently about what to do.

thisisatimelapsesogetoverit

"OK so hears the plan" I said since we had all of the female campers and goddess on Olympus in Aphrodite's palace. I was currently standing on a pink platform holding a hot pink microphone.(**an/ are you getting a theme here in Aphrodite's palace.)** " we are going to hold a diner at camp half-blood and all of the gods are invited. you are going to be required to stay in you child's cabin or if you don't have a cabin than in the big house. Aphrodite will send out a telepathic message to all the goddess when it's time to spring the trap and rain and I will iris-message the girls. All of the beings of the male gender are being given a sleeping aid that Morpheus himself has made. They will be un-wakable until given the antidotes we will give them a full-body make over I'm talking shaving of the legs,arms,beards,and armpits all done with magic of coarse. We will them put on their make up and do there hair. Aphrodite and her daughters will pick out outfits and accessories do not forget to take piercing and tattoo guns with you. Are you ready to have fun tomorrow night ladies!" A roar of yes's was the reply. Then everyone was off to do there part in the plan.

**Did you like it hate it. again sorry for not updating in so long review.**


End file.
